


Eat. Sleep. Work. Repeat.

by little_frodo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, WTF, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Routine turns into tenderness.





	

_Eat. Sleep. Work. Repeat._

 

Sleeping tightly at night and not wanting to have his feelings for real.

Feelings for Mr. White that shouldn't be there.

 

_ Eat. Sleep. Work. Repeat. _

 

Jesse softly knocked his head against the wall; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt gray eyes watching his back, but he acted like he didn't recognize it.

 

_ Eat. Sleep. Work. Repeat. _

 

Kisses with him are daring, deep and exciting, his tongue feels so nice between his lips. Jesse couldn't hold back – he pulled Mr. White deeper into the kiss, pushed his body tight against the older mans one. 

 

He moaned when Mr. White started kissing his throat, whispering a soft “You're so beautiful, Jesse.”

 

_ Eat. Sleep. Work. Repeat. _

 

He never thought that he would get down on his knees one day and suck his former chemistry teachers cock. Plus, never would he have thought that this would make him horny as fuck.

 

_ Eat. Sleep. Work. Repeat. _

 

Mr. White was warm against his back while sleeping. Jesse never felt that safe – it was like a dream. 

 

_ Eat. Sleep. Work. Repeat. _

 


End file.
